


【战山为王】次元互换——hate C5

by 001130lm



Category: underage - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001130lm/pseuds/001130lm
Summary: 次元互换嘛......一开始，战以为自己喜欢耶啵，但遇见忘机后，他明白了自己当时喜欢的只是耶啵演的蓝忘机。出了戏，耶啵是耶啵本身，而蓝忘机只是角色罢了。耶啵之前拒绝战，是因为小朋友虽然年纪小，但一开始就明白自己喜欢的是战演的羡羡这个角色，而不是战本身。次元互换后，双zhan在一起，羡博在一起。拆了zsww和羡忘（别打我别打我，只是本文设定）注：是剧版羡忘！和战哥在一起的是博叽，和一博在一起的是战羡。不是原著哦，大家代入还是直接代入战羡博叽即可，就算是战哥和一博的水仙在一起，一博和战哥的水仙在一起吧。当然也是很喜欢原著的汪叽和阿羡哒，这里也是一只书粉来着。
Relationships: 战山为王 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【战山为王】次元互换——hate C5

↓

↓

又梦到了不夜天那一次。

没有站在魏婴身边，他有悔。

噩梦惊得蓝忘机一身冷汗，醒来的下一刻，疼痛立刻从身体的各个地方传来，难受得让他皱起了漂亮的眉。

慢慢起身，脚刚落地，金属撞击地板的声音让蓝忘机真正清醒了过来。

低头看了一眼，蓝忘机闭上了眼，眉依然皱着。左脚被铐了起来，连着一条锁链，长度似乎只足够在这间房内移动。

房门被打开，不用睁眼就知道是肖战。

“吃点东西。”

肖战端着粥说道。

“解开，放我走。”

蓝忘机虚弱地站在原地，昨天哭了好久的眼还有些红肿，但完全不妨碍蓝忘机眼神里的怒意。

把手里的碗放在床头柜上，肖战按着蓝忘机的肩膀硬让他坐在了床上，然后又端起碗，舀了一勺粥送到他嘴边。

偏过头，蓝忘机还是冷冷道：“解开，放我走。”

“嘭！”

碗砸在地上碎成几块，肖战这次按着蓝忘机的肩膀把他压在了床上，力道大得像是想把人捏碎了吃掉。

“蓝忘机，是你非要我锁着你。”

肖战眼神凶狠，却放松了手里的力道。

“解开，放我走。”

蓝忘机第三次说出这句话，但很明显一个字都不想多对肖战说。

“蓝湛，你要是乖一点，我会对你很好的。”

肖战眯起眼睛说道。

蓝忘机突然怕了，每次肖战眯眼睛就代表即将会有一场折磨。

“你....不可再用那些下流手段！”

肖战对蓝忘机的话置若罔闻。

过了一会儿，男人拿着一堆奇怪的东西返回了房间，其中那个最亮眼的艳粉色玩意儿完全就是男人阳具的形状，蓝忘机瞬间明白了这是些什么东西。

脚踝上的镣铐限制了自由，蓝忘机只能徒劳地往后躲，肖战轻易地捉住他的一只脚，将他向自己拉进，然后整个人压上去。没有灵力又比肖战瘦小的蓝忘机根本挣不开身上男人的压制。

“放开！啊....额哼...”

左边的乳粒被人含在了嘴里，麻痒从胸部开始扩散，向着下半身冲去。

肖战松开了蓝忘机的手臂，转而搂住了那纤纤的腰，手也在背部调情似的抚摸着，肌肤滑腻的手感让肖战硬了几分。

蓝忘机推着在自己胸前作乱的脑袋，气极下，直接撕扯了肖战的头发，这下让身上的男人停下了动作，然后迎面而来的是一记重重的耳光。

蓝忘机被打得一时发懵，白净的小脸红肿起来，嘴角流下一丝血。回过神，他呆呆地看着肖战，眼睛里盈满了泪水。

肖战被蓝忘机这幅凄惨的样子激起了更大的凌虐欲。转身从刚才拿来的那堆东西里抽出条鞭子。

“啪”地一声，一条红痕就出现在蓝忘机身上。雪肤玉肌的美人，被残忍地添上了伤，但红艳的颜色却正像开了一枝梅花。

“真的很好看。”

当时肖战就这一个想法。

见男人又扬起了鞭，蓝忘机还是本能地往后躲，可他又能躲到哪里呢。越是躲避着，鞭痕更是遍及了全身。

“太疼了，怎么会这么疼。”

蓝忘机已经被抽打得翻滚到地上，还是死命地咬着牙忍着。

肖战把蓝忘机重新抱到了床上。

“不！别碰那里！”

下身硬起的性器突然被人握在了手里，蓝忘机惊得睁大眼睛。刑罚他可以忍受，但这种事不！可！以！

“啧，被我亲亲小乳头就硬了？”

“不是的....”

蓝忘机还是很难接受面前的男人口无遮拦地说这些荤话。

这个人尽管和魏无羡长相相同，但气质完全不一样，他是温文尔雅的，却总是说些这种混账话，情事上更是粗暴，总是让自己痛得哭。想到这，蓝忘机怀念起原来世界里的爱人，魏无羡虽不着边际，但到底对他总是温柔呵护。

“不是？那是被鞭子打硬的？呵，原来蓝二公子是这种癖好。”

“胡说！”

“蓝忘机啊蓝忘机，你这惜字如金倒是跟王一博很像。”

“你不....啊啊！”

脆弱的花穴猝不及防遭到了掌掴。

“啪啪啪”又是三下，肖战看着被淫液沾湿的手摇了摇头，全部抹在了蓝忘机胸前。

“停...停下啊啊...好痛....”

花穴接连不断地被掌掴，柔嫩的阴唇都肿了，可每次痛完，快感却汹涌地翻滚上来，穴内控制不住地湿润，出水，甚至连身上的鞭痕都从疼痛里透出酥麻的感觉。

“穴都被抽成这样了，水却越流越多。蓝湛，你怎么能这么骚啊？”

“不要！不要打了....求求你”

蓝忘机又被搞哭了，而且哭得不行。泪珠从鼻尖低落，他红着眼求饶，颤着手想去握肖战的手。

肖战甩开他，又拿起了那条恐怖的鞭子，用鞭尾的柄顶了顶花穴上方已经被打得肿成红豆大小的蒂蕾。

“用鞭子抽这里怎么样？”

“不....”

蓝忘机怔在那里，眼泪却被吓得流地更凶了。

“以后听话吗？”

肖战似乎平静了下来。

“嗯嗯....不要打了，真的不要了....”

蓝忘机再一次握住肖战的手，这一次，肖战没有甩开他。

“蓝湛，这个世界不是你能瞬间适应的，所遇见的情况也不是你能把控的。你这样突然跑出去会被认为是王一博，到时候对他，对我，对你，都没有任何好处，带来的很可能是我们没法收场的麻烦。”

看着眼前的男人庄重严肃的样子，蓝忘机点了点头。

“过段时间结束这次的戏后，我会想办法休次长假来陪你，让你慢慢认识这个世界。”

肖战把蓝忘机拥在了怀里，怀里的人儿有些不知所措，轻轻说了声：“谢谢。”

“....你还想挨打？”

过于疏远的道谢让肖战的表情突然又变得不好了。

“不要的！不要了....”

“那叫声老公来听。”

想起肖战上次说“老公”就是“夫君”的意思，蓝忘机一时顿住。

见肖战真的又摸起了鞭子，蓝忘机急得直接搂住了肖战的脖子。

“老公，老公疼疼我吧，不要再打了。”

“蓝湛......”

肖战被这一个小小的撒娇举动弄得有些失语，同时也真正意识到了自己的心意。

用手指让蓝忘机吹了一次后，肖战就找药给他擦伤了，有时弄疼了他，也不出声，只是皱着眉咬着牙忍。

擦完药，肖战重新热了粥给蓝忘机喝，看着蓝忘机眉头舒展开，肖战调笑了一句“小古板”，便让蓝忘机休息了。

————tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 次元互换嘛......  
> 一开始，战以为自己喜欢耶啵，但遇见忘机后，他明白了自己当时喜欢的只是耶啵演的蓝忘机。出了戏，耶啵是耶啵本身，而蓝忘机只是角色罢了。  
> 耶啵之前拒绝战，是因为小朋友虽然年纪小，但一开始就明白自己喜欢的是战演的羡羡这个角色，而不是战本身。  
> 次元互换后，双zhan在一起，羡博在一起。拆了zsww和羡忘（别打我别打我，只是本文设定）  
> 注：是剧版羡忘！和战哥在一起的是博叽，和一博在一起的是战羡。不是原著哦，大家代入还是直接代入战羡博叽即可，就算是战哥和一博的水仙在一起，一博和战哥的水仙在一起吧。
> 
> 当然也是很喜欢原著的汪叽和阿羡哒，这里也是一只书粉来着。


End file.
